Delivering medications via contact lenses has been a prevailing practice since the inception of using hydrophilic, crosslinked polymer gels on the surface of the eye. In fact, the first patent in the field from Otto Wichterle in 1965 states that “bacteriostatic, bacteriocidal or otherwise medicinally active substances such as antibiotics may be dissolved in the aqueous constituent of the hydrogels to provide medication over an extended period, via diffusion.” However, there is evidence that this notion of a dissolved component in an aqueous constituent has been around for a much longer period of time. Evidence exists that honey soaked linen was used in ancient Rome as an ophthalmic dressing in the treatment of disease.
The biggest obstacle to using the fluid entrained in the aqueous portion of the polymer gel is maintaining a significant concentration of drug within the fluid to have a therapeutically relevant effect, which is ultimately limited by the solubility of the drug. This has been the primary reason why drug release from contact lenses has not become a clinical or commercial success. To an equivalent extent, the control over the drug delivery profile and an extended release profile is also important to therapeutic success and has not been demonstrated using these methods. Drug uptake and release by conventional (i.e., currently available) soft contact lenses can lead to a moderate intraocular concentration of drug for a very short period of time, but does not work very well due to a lack of sufficient drug loading and poor control of release. The use of soft, biomimetic contact lens carriers (i.e., recognitive polymeric hydrogels) described herein has the potential to greatly enhance ocular drug delivery by providing a significant designed and tailorable increase in drug loading within the carrier as well as prolonged and sustained release with increased bioavailability, less irritation to ocular tissue, as well as reduced ocular and systemic side effects.
The ocular bioavailability of drugs applied to the eye is very poor (i.e., typically less than 1-7% of the applied drug is absorbed with the rest entering the systemic circulation). Factors such as ocular protective mechanisms, nasolacrimal drainage, spillage from the eye, lacrimation and tear turnover, metabolic degradation, and non-productive adsorption/absorption, etc., lead to poor drug absorption in the eye. Currently, more efficient ocular delivery rests on enhancing drug bioavailability by extending delivery and/or by increasing drug transport through ocular barriers (e.g., the cornea—a transparent, dome-shaped window covering the front of the eye; the sclera—the tough, opaque, white of the eye; and the conjunctiva—a mucous membrane of the eye with a highly vascularized stroma that covers the visible part of the sclera). A topically applied drug to the eye is dispersed in the tear film and can be removed by several mechanisms such as:                (i) irritation caused by the topical application, delivery vehicle, or drug which induces lacrimation leading to dilution of drug, drainage, and drug loss via the nasolacrimal system into the nasopharynx and systemic circulation (e.g., the rate drainage increases with volume);        (ii) normal lacrimation and lacrimal tear turnover (16% of tear volume per minute in humans under normal conditions);        (iii) metabolic degradation of the drug in the tear film;        (iv) corneal absorption of the drug and transport;        (v) conjunctival absorption of the drug and scleral transport;        (vi) conjunctival “non-productive” absorption via the highly vascularized stroma leading to the systemic circulation; and        (vii) eyelid vessel absorption leading to systemic circulation.Therefore, due to these mechanisms, a relatively low proportion of the drug reaches anterior chamber ocular tissue via productive routes such as mechanisms (iv) and (v).        
For posterior eye tissue and back of the eye diseases (e.g., age-related macular degeneration, retinal degeneration, diabetic retinopathy, glaucoma, retinitis pigmentosa, etc.), the amount of drug delivered can be much less compared to front of the eye disease. To treat back of the eye disease, four approaches have typically been used, topical, oral (systemic delivery), intraocular, and periocular delivery.